Prisoners of War
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: In a modern AU, Soren manages to get himself captured during a battle, leaving him concussed and out of whack. He reverts to the personality of a child. Is Ike ready to be a father to someone his own age? Will be rated M for later chapters. IkeXSoren. Yay
1. Capture!

Note: I really have to stop playing Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. It's distracting me. And so, to quell my distraction, I will write a Soren X Ike story. Dammit, I like that pairing. I just hope my mother doesn't walk in as I'm typing. Whew...

So, if Ike's dad's name was Gawain Greil, does that make Ike's name "Ike Greil"? 'Cause that's what I'm calling him, dammit.

This story used to be something completely different. I changed it because I'm stupid. It's now THIS. It used to be something about prophetic dreams. Now it's modern AU and such.

About my modern AU. It's full of modern things such as cars, TV's, mp3 players, etc, but no guns. The characters still fight with swords and such. That's about it. They also don't have high military weapons and such. They still ride into battle on horseback. And have magic healy skills, like Rhys' staff.

I don't own Fire Emblem, I think Nintendo does. Or Capcom. Or somebody, I don't know and frankly I don't care. I don't own them so I write this disclaimer so I don't get sued.

**Chapter One: Capture!**

_We've got your little tactician boy. If you want him back, you'll come here to us to get him back. Don't show up and we slit his throat nice and slow. _

The battle was frantic. Ike couldn't have seen this coming. There were enemies everywhere, people were falling all around him, and in the midst of it all somehow Soren managed to get himself kidnapped. It wasn't anyone's fault.

As Ike held the ransom notice in his hand his eyes flared with fury. He crushed the note in his hands and swore loudly. Titania placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright. I swear."

"How could they have the gall to do this?! Taking a prisoner of war is one thing but you don't go after the other guy's tactician! That's just wrong!" Ike exclaimed. "It's just wrong!"

"Calm down. They won't hurt him."

"How do you know that? They could be there torturing him to death as we speak!"

"They won't hurt him because they're using him as bait. They know you'll come after him and it's you they want. It's a trap, Ike!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting them get away with this!"

Ike picked up his sword and stormed out, furious.

"Ike, wait, you can't! You'll be killed!"

Ike turned the keys in the ignition of his bike and looked back out at Titania.

"Better me than Soren."

He drove off, leaving Titania in his wake.

- - - -

"Listen here, girly. You're gonna stay nice and quiet in here until we get back. Don't even think about doin' nothin' stupid, 'cause if you do, we'll slit your throat before your little boyfriend even thinks about getting here. Got that?"

The head thug, huge in comparison to petite Soren, threw the mage to the ground. His robes tore. His stooges laughed.

"Oof!"

"That's right, on the ground! Stay there!"

Soren looked up with cold, burning hatred in his crimson eyes.

"Ooh, scary eyes, girly. What are you gonna do, stare me to death?"

"I'm thinking about it." Soren replied icily.

"Oh, he can talk! Say somethin' else, girly boy. See what I do."

"What could you possibly to do me? Ike will be here soon and then you'll have no chance."

The thug cracked Soren across the face with his fist, sending Soren's head into the floor violently. Soren gasped in pain and half-coughed, half-sobbed. He spat out teeth.

"Wanna back talk to me again, kid? There's more where that came from."

"What... what-what do you want with Ike, anyway?" Soren choked.

"That punk owes us for what he did to our friends in the Crimean War. We're gonna take it out of his hide."

"Then what... what do you need with me?" Soren said, struggling off the floor on his hands and knees.

"You're bait, kid. We have you, and he comes to us. All in due time."

Soren got dizzy and fell to the side once again. He coughed out blood.

The thug laughed at Soren's pain. Soren stiffened.

_I am so... sick of being laughed at! _He thought. Unfortunately, his mild concussion left him on the floor rather helpless. The world around him dimmed.

Suddenly, a random motorcycle crashed through the wall, and on top of it was Ike.

Ike did a fancy flip off the bike, letting it crash into the opposite wall. He landed and drew his sword.

"I'm here for Soren! Give him to me now, and I don't gut you all like trout! Try to stop me and you'll find out what color you are on the inside!" Ike shouted. He was furious.

The thug stood up, having been knocked over by the bike.

"You think you're so tough? We'll show you tough. You destroyed our pals in the war, and now we're gonna pay you back."

"Is that so?"

In a battle that was short and sweet, Ike destroyed every thug but the leader.

"Now, are you going to give me Soren back?"

The thug looked around at his fallen comrades.

"Fine, fine, take him! Take him! But this isn't over, you hear me?!"

"Yes, it is. If you ever come anywhere near him again, I'll rip out your eyes and shove them up your ass so you can _watch _me kick the shit out of you." Ike replied, smashing the thug into unconsciousness with the hilt of his sword.

He ran to Soren and knelt beside him.

"Are you alright?"

Soren nodded weakly. He stretched out his arms, a sign for Ike to help him up. Ike picked Soren up onto his feet. Soren swayed dangerously, his concussion messing with his motor skills. Ike held him steady.

"Whoa, there. Come on, we'll get you to Rhys, okay? He'll help you."

Soren nodded and held onto Ike, who pulled out his cell phone and called for a ride.

Ten minutes later Rhys showed up in his clunky old sedan, which sputtered, stalled, and spat out exhaust in thick clouds. Ike loaded himself and Soren into the backseat.

"Are you two okay?" Rhys asked.

"I'm fine but Soren's got some head trauma. He's got a nasty lump on the head and I think he's concussed."

Soren swayed and coughed, falling sideways slightly onto Ike's shoulder, where he lay, groaning in pain.

"I'll get you two home."

End Chapter


	2. Bedridden

Note: Chapter Two! Rhys is a healer and a scientist here. He works with _data. _Yes. DATA. Whoo. And yes, I put him in a sedan. I always thought Rhys would be the kind of guy to own, like, a Buick Packard or something. One of those big, old, clunky cars that are like, 21 feet long and you can't turn 'em. Like, a giant old pimp-mobile/station wagon looking thing.

I don't own Fire Emblem or Buick. I never will. EVER.

**Chapter Two: Bedridden**

"Okay, his concussion is healed, thanks to my staff, but he's still in some residual phantom pain and will be out of commission for a while. Looks like there was one serious head wound. Those thugs really need to check their strength; they're big. Soren's small. That guy must have slammed Soren's head in pretty good. I found a good sized dent in his skull that I managed to repair but the damage to his brain is still as of yet unknown. Luckily he managed to avoid amnesia but he may have some problems with short-term memory, motor skills, maturity level, etcetera." Rhys said.

"Maturity level?" Ike asked.

"Yes, maturity level. If the part of his brain I think was damaged, he may revert to the personality of a child."

"Well that isn't good! Do you know what kind of suckish childhood that poor guy had?" Ike said. "I don't want him reliving that!"

"He won't relive his memories, Ike, whatever they may be. He'll just be like a child. You know, asking for help with simple tasks, getting angry over easily solvable problems, using inanimate objects as scapegoats for his anger, etcetera. Just like a child."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not kidding, Ike." Rhys replied dryly. He put away his staff in the closet and shut the door. "So I suggest taking proper safety measures to ensure he doesn't injure himself."

"This can be reversed, right? He'll be back to normal?"

"Ike, I don't know. It could be weeks, months, hell even years before I get the data I need to fix this. I promise this isn't permanent, though. I will eventually fix him."

"Ike?" A small, scared voice sounded. "Ike...?"

"Soren!" Ike went into Soren's room, where the mage sat wide-eyed and scared on his own bed, looking around.

"Ike...? I feel funny. My head hurts."

"I know. It'll be okay, I promise."

"Ike, why did they hurt me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Soren. They were just bad people." Ike scooted over to Soren and put an arm around him protectively. Soren leant into the embrace in fear.

"You don't have to be scared, Soren. You're going to be here in bed for a few days, but I'll watch over you, okay?" Rhys said softly. Soren shook his head and clung to Ike childishly. "Okay, and Ike will be here too." Soren nodded.

"Ike?" Rhys said, and beckoned Ike out of the room with his finger. Ike got up.

"Ike!" Soren squeaked, holding on to Ike's sleeve.

"I'll be right back, Soren."

Once outside, Rhys closed the door. "See? I told you. He's like a small child now. He's terrified of the world around him. I'm gonna need you to be sort of a father figure to him until I figure this out, Ike."

"You can count on me to help, but be a father? I don't quite think I'm ready for that."

"You have no choice, Ike. He seems to only want to respond to you. Ike, were you and Soren especially close before the incident?"

"Well, I guess so. I've known him since we were kids. He and I have always been best friends."

"Ike, read my lips. Were you and Soren especially close?" Rhys repeated.

"If you mean, was I involved with him romantically, then yes." Ike responded with a heavy blush and his left eye twitching.

"There's the answer I was looking for. See? Soren loves you and he's terrified that you won't always be around to protect him now. He'll only respond to you because he remembers how much care you showed him in the past."

Ike smiled. "I'll be sure to protect him. I swear."

"Ike...? Where'd you go, Ike?" Soren's voice called, quivering.

Ike rushed back in. "Here, I'm here."

Soren whimpered in the back of his throat.

"Ike, my head hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt for a while."

"How long?"

"I... I don't know, Soren. Could be short, could be long."

"Will Rhys be able to fix me?"

"Eventually."

"I wanna hurt all the bad guys!"

"I know. I do too."


End file.
